Bloody Valentine
by The-Kakashi-Plushie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke lead a small pack of vampires who live a never ending life of solitude, that is until they meet thier soulmates. How far are these boys willing to go for there mates? And will thier past come back to haunt them? INFO INSIDE!


KPlush : HIII EVERYONE!! So this is a vampire fic and the pairings are SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno and ShikaTema also it is most likely to have swearing and possibly mature themes *giggles evily*

Lee : HOW YOUTHFULL!!!

KPlush : OMG LEEEE!! *GLOMPS LEE*

Hinata & Sasuke : -_- ;

Hinata: A-Ano, Kplush-Chan dosen't own Naruto she is just a fan

KPlush: If i did you and Naruto would already be together and you'd be pregnet!

Hinata: O.o *Faints*

Sasuke: ....way ta go

Lee: THE YOUTHFULLNESS OF LOVE!!!

Bloody Valentine

Prologue; A tool…

The girls breathing was rigid as she turned down an alley way. Her feet thudding loudly against the damp concrete, running as fast as she could through the frosty night. She stumbled as she ran, paying no attention to where she was or where she was going. Only one thought stayed in her head _'run' _She was so caught up in her frantic need to get away she didn't notice the rock she was about to trip on.

"Oh!" the girl fell to the ground helplessly, loosing her glasses in the process.

"Dammit!" she cursed angrily. She started crawling around desperately searching for her glasses, which she obviously couldn't see without.

"Looking for these?"

The red headed girl looked up at the sound of the voice. Even if she couldn't see in the dark or without her glasses still recognized the voice; it was the boy from before, the one she had been running from.

She quickly snatched up her glasses before backing up as much as she could until she hit a wall. Trapped. She mentally slapped herself for getting stuck in this position, who knows what this mysterious figure would want to do to a poor innocent girl like herself?

"What's your name?" The dark figure sauntered slowly towards the girl.

"K-Karin" she mumbled

"Karin, hunh?" the boy watched slightly amused as the girl nodded her head up and down vigorously.

Gathering up as much courage as she could she asked "Who…who are you? No, _what _are you?"

The figure smirked; he loved when they asked this question

"Me? Well I'm a tool"

"A…A tool? For who?" the girl was suddenly curious. From the begging she had felt as if this boy wasn't human but she had thought she was being ridiculous, but here he was saying that he was a tool. Well, then again this guy could just be insane.

The boy closed his eyes and grinned revealing two irregularly large canines

"A demon."

The girl gasped "You're a…a…a…" "Vampire?" the boy finished her sentence as she seemed to be incapable of speech. He leaned down staring at her with bright red eyes, full of hunger and want.

He chuckled lightly; she seemed to be in a permanent state of shock. The boy wasted no time and quickly bight down on her neck causing the girl to break out of her shocked state and scream at the top of her lungs. But it was no use, nobody was coming.

The boy finished up and his eyes returned to there regular sky blue. He grunted as two black feathery wings ripped through his shirt. He took flight, the crisp fall air stinging in his face. The boy flew slower then needed before landing on a building where a raven haired boy with wings identical to his waited.

"Hey Sasuke! You done?" The boy yelled.

"Shut up dobe! Your going to wake someone up" was the ravens' hushed reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." The boy laughed playfully as he poked the ravens' cheek.

"How much longer?" the boy named Sasuke asked staring worriedly at the moon "It's almost dawn."

The smaller of the two yawned "Don't worry the others should be here soon." With that a swift swoosh and a small thud were heard as two figures landed on the roof.

"Right on cue!" The blue eyed boy yelled, turning to face two brunets.

"SHH!!!! You're going to wake someone up Naruto!" A boy with pale eyes and long brown hair hissed.

"Tch, you and Sasuke." The blond mumbled grumpily.

"Troublesome" The other boy muttered annoyed.

Sasuke turned to face the two boys "Where's Kiba?" he asked.

"Neji and I thought he was with one of you." The second brunet sighed.

Neji scoffed "Ya well what you expect from a stupid newbie?"

"But Neji, before Kiba joined us YOU were the stupid newbie." Naruto laughed playfully. Sasuke and Shikamaru chuckled lightly as Neji glared at Naruto

"Shut up, baka. Besides why did we even let that stupid mutt tag along with us anyway? He's so dumb, making us all wait like this. He's probably blown our secret by no-OW!!" Neji stopped mid rant as a rock was thrown at his head  
"Shut up pretty boy! I did not and will not blow our secret!" A boy with a red triangle on each cheek and shaggy brown hair glared at Neji.

Sasuke sighed "Can we please go now it's almost dawn." To emphasize his point he pointed towards the sky. Naruto nodded in agreement and the five vampires took flight into the night.


End file.
